The Reluctant Prince - SYOC
by Dinosaursong
Summary: Illéa was changed forever when their beloved Prince was assassinated by rebels. Now the responsibility of ruling, and more importantly hosting a selection has fallen to his younger brother, Cale, who is less than enthusiastic about his new responsibilities. Will he meet the love of his life, or will he continue to brush of his responsibilities? SYOC open!
1. Prologue

Cale hesitated momentarily as he passed his elder brother's room. Even though it had been six months since the funeral, Cale still felt uncomfortable walking past his Bennett's room. Every time he did he half expected Ben to open the door and invite him in for a card game, or if he was feeling mischievous a glass of whiskey and a few cigars. But Cale knew that would never happen, and that his brother was buried six feet underground, the rebels had seen to that.

"There you are!" A cheery voice called from down the hall. Cale could hear the light clicking of heels as his older sister approached, "Come on, dinner's almost ready and you know how mom hates it when we're late."

"A problem you haven't had to worry about since you left." Cale said as he offered his sister his arm, which she took with a smile.

"Well, someone had to marry the Italian Stallion, and I doubt that you would have." She teased as they made their way down the hall. Even without heels Arizona stood tall at five foot ten, just a couple of inches taller than her eighteen year old brother. But in her heels she was almost a head taller than he was.

Cale smiled for what felt like the first time in months, "I'm glad to have you back, Ari. Thanks for coming."

"Of course I came back, not even my husband could prevent me from helping you out with your selection." Arizona said, as she smiled affectionately at her younger brother as she ruffled his black hair.

"There you two are." Their mother said impatiently the second they entered the large dining room, "You're-"

"Late." Arizona cut their mother off with a playful smile, "We know."

Queen Cecilia shot her daughter a stern look, "Punctuality is important here in Illéa."

"Of course, Mother." Arizona said as she took her seat. Arizona was a beautiful young lady of twenty, and though she looked exactly like her mother with her long, curling blonde hair and bright blue eyes, they were polar opposites. Arizona was playful and easy going, while their mother was uptight and formal, which was an asset for a queen.

"The applications for Cale's selection have been sent out." Came the deep voice of their father, King Donavon, in an attempt to change the subject of the conversation.

Arizona sighed as she reached for a bread roll, "Does it have to be so soon? I mean, Benny was buried not even a year ago."

"Yes, we need to give the people a distraction from Illéa's recent tragedy." Donavon said.

"Our recent tragedy." Cale corrected as he glared at his plate.

"The people loved your brother. He was their prince, their future king." Donavon said, turning his attention to his son, whose bright blue eyes had shifted their attention to the wall in front of him, "It's been almost a year, Cale. It's time to move on. And what better way to distract the people than with the ultimate love story?"

Cale rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, "And if I refuse?"

"Refuse?" Donavon questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, refuse." Cale replied and glared at his father, "You can bring them here but you can't make me date them."

"We will discuss the matter later, you seem tired." Donovan said dismissively, "Perhaps it's time you went to bed."

"Bed? It's not even seven!" Cale protested.

"If you're going to behave like a child, then you'll be treated like one. Bed, now." Donovan said sternly, "You have ten seconds to leave before I have the guards drag you out."

Cale rolled his eyes as he stood from the table, not bothering to push in his chair as he left the room, slamming the door on his way out.

"I think you're being unreasonable." Arizona said angrily as she stood, throwing her unused napkin on her plate.

"Sit down and finish your meal." Donovan said, without so much as a glance in his daughter's direction, "Or I'll send you back to Italy."

Arizona glanced at her mother, then back at her father before she returned to her seat.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone, and welcome to my Selection SYOC. Please read the following information:<p>

**Rules & General Info:**

1) Your character **must** be sent through PM with the subject as their name, and only as their name.

2) **Do not review characters**, if you'd like to submit a character, please read rule number 1.

3) Do not ask questions in a review. **If you have a question, please send a PM**.

4) Do not leave any part of the form blank.

5) Be detailed, and where applicable use full sentence answers.

6) I **will** respond within 24 hours to confirm that your character has been received. If you do not receive a PM, please re-read rules 1-5 to make sure you haven't broken or missed any rules. **If rules 1-5 are not followed your character will _not_ be considered.**

7) I will only be accepting around 4-7 main characters, and no I will not be holding any slots.

8) Be creative, I want some catty/mean characters as well as generally nice ones and adorkably cute ones as well. For strategies, try not to put "just be themselves" I imagine a lot would, but I'd like some diversity.

9) This Selection isn't really set during a set time as of now, I'll work that out later.

10) The form will be on my profile.

* * *

><p>The author's note that was originally in chapter 2:<p>

I thought it best to give you an update on the types of characters I have been receiving, so as to gain some unique ladies sent in. First and foremost the **biggest **mistake I've been getting is the assumption that Cale is going to get your character to open up to him. From the impression we've received so far, does this really seem likely? - - It shouldn't.

Quiet characters I'm not a huge fan of, so let's just not do that anymore. Also, I've gotten a lot of "closed off" individuals, which is fine if it's just the one, but if it's more than one it doesn't really stand out. So, no more closed off characters please, thank you.

The Strategy to Win Over Cale or Opinion of Cale Sections (can be put in either) - I want **specifics** on how they would treat him, don't just put a vague "they would be super duper polite". Initially, what would their plan/attitude towards him be? As time went on, would it change? Etc, etc. If they were going to be say, assertive, throw in an assertive dialogue.

Examples of Dialogue - I don't need full scenes, one liners will do. I honestly find dialogue more revealing about their personality and more helpful to writing than the personality section. So, if you want to give me additional one liners (not scenes, please) I would love to receive them. Try to do a broad range of emotions as well.

**Please note, all acceptances are conditional**. What's the condition you ask? I expect you to follow and read the story, and I do expect reviews. If you're not going to read the story or show any interest other than submitting a character, why should I accept them? **Your character** **will not be introduced unless the condition is met**.

**I am looking to receive a more specific type of character. Interested in sending them in? PM me.**

_Also, please send me your character's province, even if previously stated in your form I want it somewhere I can easily find it. And for examples of dialogue, if you haven't already, please include one where it's more of an early on conversation with Cale (or possibly first meeting) and then one once your character has "gotten to know him"._

If your character's opinion of any character changes in light of new information received, update me ASAP please and thank you.

Accepted Characters:

Ryselie Kent (Caste 1 Age 19)

Lucy Lancaster (Caste 1 Age 21)

Undecided Characters:

Arianna Trewitt (Caste 2 Age 17) - leaning towards acceptance

Lilah O'Reilly (Caste 4 Age 18)

Emmeline O'Malley (Caste 3 Age 16)


	2. Chapter 1 (actual chapter)

Cale pulled on his navy blue blazer, only bothering to fasten the top button, revealing the baby blue dress shirt that he wore underneath. The top two buttons of his dress shirt were undone were undone, and he had the shirt propped open, revealing a bit of his neck and chest. He looped a brown belt through his beige dress pants, which he had rolled up to the ankle, paired with suede ankle boots. After glancing himself over in the mirror once more, he crossed his room and opened the door to reveal two guards waiting in the hallway, one of whom was the Head of Palace Security, Luther. The broad shouldered man was leaning against the wall directly across from Cale's room, he glanced at the young prince with a smirk, before slowly pulling his hand out of his pocket to glance at his watch.

"Good morning, Your Highness." Luther said with cheeky grin, "And where are we off to today?"

Cale glared at the older man before tersely replying, "To breakfast."

"A little early, but I suppose that's fine." Luther said as he stretched, "I'll come with you, Highness. Wouldn't want you to get lost along way."

"For fuck sakes." Cale muttered under his breath as he walked down the hallway, Luther trailing behind him. His father had restricted Cale to his room for the foreseeable future, which as Cale knew was code for until he caved. It was day three, and Cale knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer, his room has been stripped of his personal belongings and to say he was bored would be an understatement. To further add to the embarrassment, guards had been posted outside of his room all day and night to ensure he complied with his punishment, a predicament most of them had found highly amusing, though some were more vocal about it than others. When he arrived at the dining room his father and mother were already seated, deeply engrossed in a conversation that abruptly ended as he took his seat.

"Good morning, Cale." Cecilia greeted, "I must say you're awfully early."

Cale nodded silently as he slumped in his chair.

"Sit up straight, dear." Cecilia immediately scolded, "Bad posture leads to spinal problems. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

With a sigh Cale sat up straight, and folded his arms across his chest, "How much longer do I have to stay in my room?"

"Well that depends, how much longer do you _want_ to stay in your room?" Donovan asked, in a businesslike manner, glancing at his son with distain, before he turned his attention back to his wife, "I'm sorry dear, what were you saying about your concern over the efficiency of the palace seamstress?" he asked with a pleasant smile, feigning interest.

Cale glared at the table, and before his mother could answer, the sound of stifled laughter could be heard from his father's direction. He glanced past his father at Luther, who brought a hand to his mouth and feigned a cough. Ever since his brother's death, security in the palace had doubled, and guards were on duty during every meal. Two guards remained in the dining room posted against the wall behind King Donovan, while two guarded the entrance and were available should an emergency occur. And today, like most days, Luther was on duty. Donovan brought his mug to his lips to hide his grin, not bothering to reprimand Luther for his outburst.

"I'm sorry about that dear, what were you saying?" Donavon questioned his wife. From the corner of his eye he could see Cale silently fuming at the table, and knew by the end of the day his son would cave into his demands.

"Yes, well as you know our demand has doubled since Arizona's visit - not that it's a problem having her here of course, it's always wonderful to see her." Cecilia began, as if the royal wardrobe was the most pressing issue in all of Illéa, "I'm more concerned about when the young ladies arrive. I mean, it's hard enough to find good help, and though Olga is the best dress maker, her productivity has reduced significantly."

"That would be a problem, though I'm sure the maids will do a fine job on dresses for the girls, they always have." Donovan said.

"Father-"

"It's rude to interrupt, Cale. Your mother and I are discussing important matters." Donovan scolded as he gave his son a pointed look, which elicited another poorly contained outburst of laughter from Luther. Cale's cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he glared at the table, knowing his father couldn't care less about whatever fashion emergency the palace was experiencing.

"I'm sure the maids will do an adequate job, there's no doubt about that." Cecilia carried on, as she reached for her cup of tea, "But, I think that these dresses should be extra special. I mean it's not every year that we have a selection, and this will be some of the first time these ladies get to wear actual clothing. And with the recent tragedy there's so much more pressure to make this selection extra special. So, I was thinking we should hire an additional seamstress or two, to help with the burden. Of course the maids can help, but I find seamstresses to be much better at truly capturing the design."

"I think that's a splendid idea, hire whomever you'd like." Donovan said, then glanced at Cale, "You had something to say?"

"May I speak with you after breakfast?" Cale asked, as he glanced uncomfortably at Luther who had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of your mother."

_And the guards_ Cale thought bitterly. He sighed and swallowed his pride, "I'll do it."

"You'll do what, exactly?"

"I'll participate in the selection." Cale muttered, glad that at least it as only two guards and his mother who had to over hear the conversation, instead of a room full of advisers. He hated how his father had to show off every victory, and wondered how Bennett tolerated spending as much time with the man as he had before the incident.

"Of course you'll participate. It's not like you ever had a choice in the matter." Donovan said indifferently, "You're free to leave your room tomorrow. I believe you've learned your lesson."

Cale nodded silently as the doors to the dining room opened to reveal Arizona, who was dressed in a bright yellow day dress.

"I know, I know, I'm late." Arizona said as she took her seat.

"I don't know how they do things in Italy, but if you're going to be late next time just order your meal to your room." Cecilia coolly, "It isn't fair to keep the rest of us waiting."

"Well, you know Mother, call me crazy but you could always just start without me." Arizona teased, "Besides, I wouldn't miss my only chance to see my brother, since father's decided to keep him locked in his room all day."

"You'll understand my decision when you have children of your own." Donovan said, "Do try to be on time tomorrow."

"I wouldn't lock my child in their room for refusing to trotted around like a show horse and forced to pick one of, what essentially is a harem of women." Arizona argued, "I know you think you're doing what's best for your country, but doing what's best for Cale is doing what's best for Illéa, he's the future of Illéa now, and I think you need to be more understanding of that."

"And I think you need to remember who you are, and what your place is here."

"I know exactly who I am, and what my place is here. I'm not just your daughter anymore, I'm the _Queen_ of Italy, and in Italy Queens are much more than figurehead positions." Arizona said furiously, "And before you threaten to send me back, I spoke with Antonio last night, he's agreed to visit during the selection to give the girls a chance to try out their skills with visiting dignitaries, on the condition I remain as long as I like."

"How generous of him." Cecilia chimed in, attempting to diffuse the argument before it could progress any further, "It would be so nice to see him again, and it would give the girls quite an incredible experience! I remember during my selection the most exciting guest we had was some king's nephew, not even a proper prince."

"What a travesty that must have been." Arizona said dryly.

"Arizona, behave yourself or take your meal to your room." Donovan said irritably, growing tired of the constant bickering. Arizona muttered an apology to her mother, and breakfast resumed with little conversation. She knew she may have temporarily won the battle with her father, in large part to her mother's distraction. Cecilia rarely intervened on behalf of her children, but when she did Donavon usually indulged her, and the added prestige of having visiting royalty during the Selection was too much for her father to turn down.


	3. Second Character Update (Don't Review)

Hi everyone, it's time for another character update. Keep in mind, this author's note will be deleted and replaced with an actual chapter, so **do not review this chapter.** If you have comments/questions/concerns, PM me.

Keep in mind: all acceptances are conditional, meaning that in addition to form specific changes (which I will PM you) you **must** review before I'll even introduce your character, I'm the one writing the story, you should at least be reading it and taking 30 seconds out of your day to review.

Acceptance is going slow only because I've been reading these characters over so much that they're starting to sound the same. In case you hadn't read the A/N at the bottom of Chapter 1 (it is actually a chapter, I moved the author's note) there is a rather specific character that I need, so PM me if you'd like to send her in.

Also, **send me your character's province, even if it's in your form (because to be honest I probably didn't notice)**. If not, I'll just randomly assign provinces.

Keep in mind, the more reviews I get, the more likely I'm going to keep updating the story as quickly as I have been, since reviews are motivation. If there aren't many reviews coming in, I might drop the story.

Without further ado, the updated character status. Please note, any accepted character with an asterisk has not met the conditions of their acceptance.

Accepted Characters:

Ryselie Kent (Caste 2 Age 19)

Lucy Lancaster (Caste 1 Age 21)

Arianna Trewiit (Caste 2 Age 17)

Desiree Adams (Caste 6 Age 21)

Undecided Characters:

Emmeline O'Malley (Caste 3 Age 16)

Lilah O'Reilly (Caste 4 Age 18)

Mirra Vanderwelt (Caste 5 Age 19)


	4. Author's Note (Don't Review)

Author's Note

**Do not review to this chapter.**

Hi all, quick update time!

1) I have (sort of) started the next chapter, but realised I ran into a lot of problems, so here's information I need you all to ensure that I have:

1.2) **For appearance, if not already included: **height, eye colour, hair length/style, etc. Very, very important.

1.3) First date ideas, and more detailed hobbies (include more than 3). Also, special skills a lot of them were kind of odd, and not really an actual skill. I suggest reviewing that section of your form. **Keeping in mind the special skill section I'm pretty sure was on the application in the book. So put in what your character would have put in**.

2) I haven't accepted any new characters (yet) since I haven't really had the time to look them over and re-evaluate.

3) Story updates: I'm aiming for weekly updates on Wednesdays, I make no promises.

4) Examples of dialogue, if you **haven't** **already** you need to **update** this section to **include** one either on their first date/during their initial meeting with Cale. And I'd also like one to King Donovan (especially if your character is more feisty/assertive/has no filter/would maybe tell him off or something of that variety).

5) Some character submissions have violated some of the rules (double check your PM subjects) if you haven't received a confirmation PM, you now know why and what you need to fix.

6) Advice to having your character being written more/being a main character:

6.1) Review to chapters (good reviews, and not just about your character)

6.2) Send ideas (duh)

6.3) Send any updates reasonably quickly (within the first 24 hours or so)

Thanks, if you have any questions feel free to ask, I'll potentially be introducing Ryselie Kent (caste 2) and Desiree Adams (caste 6) in the next chapter!


	5. Author's Note (don't review!)

Author's Note (do _not_ review this chapter)

Sorry for the lack of updates, but school's been kicking my butt lately. So, I'm aiming to have your next chapter up either Wednesday or Thursday. So, here's what I need you all to do:

1) Ensure I have all information I need for your character, so, go back and make sure you've double checked the previous author's note and that I have everything.

2) If I haven't sent you confirmation that I've gotten your character, ensure you followed all of the rules on the prologue, and then PM me.

3) If I've asked you in a PM to send in anything, make sure I have it. I'll be introducing two original characters within the next chapter, and I've already contacted the authors about how. The following chapter I'll try to include 2-3 more new characters. So if we haven't discussed how I'll be introducing your character, feel free to send me a PM.

4) If your character's still under consideration, send me a reminder PM (my memory sucks atm) unless you just sent them in, then ignore this.

5) Ides for your character section, if you have anything like "Not sure, I'll get back to you" it will affect how much of your character I write. The more ideas you have for them, the more I do to be honest.

6) If you're sending a new character, no more sad backstories and ailing/dead relatives, it's getting old.

Also, because people have been asking, this takes place before Maxon's Selection.

If you have any questions, please PM me. And I'll try to give you a chapter on Wednesday _and _Thursday, but I make no promises.


End file.
